With the Help of a Butler
by BabyAngel9614
Summary: ONESHOT! Artemis can't sleep, so he elicits the help of a Butler. That's what they're there for, right? Warning: Contains explicit adult content. For mature audiences only. Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters represented in this fanfic!
1. In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:** _ONESHOT! That's right, my beauties! I was on a work break today and bored to tears so I decided to do some writing! I'll be honest, I've never shipped Artemis and Juliet, but, for some reason, that's the pairing that popped into my head. This isn't a continuing story (Yet. Could happen.) so I hope you enjoy this sexy one night stand in the darkness of Fowl Manor._

_And, as always, I love you all, my beauties, and couldn't do this without you! So be sure to show me the love in a review! :)_

* * *

Artemis lay in bed staring at the darkness that enveloped him like a cloak. His room was quiet and cool, all moonlight being blocked out by the heavy curtains of his windows. This was how he liked it. Artemis had never been one to needed to be lulled to sleep by the sound of a babbling brook or white noise. He liked to be all alone in nothingness with only his mind for company. Unfortunately, on this particular night his mind was being a rather naughty bed partner. He recognized it as soon as it started, the creeping fantasies that slipped into his mind like a cat burglar. Before he had time to stop it, his mind was filled with "what if" scenarios that involved a member of the opposite sex. It was no one in particular; it never was. His partner had neither a face nor an identity. She was just a soft body with large, pillow-soft breasts and a narrow waist which widened into curvy hips that completed her hour glass figure. She was always there in the dead of night, teasing him with her nudity, and inviting him to take advantage of her. And he did. Nearly every night in his mind's eye they would share the feelings of intercourse as his own hand brought him to a hard climax that enabled him to shut off his brain and get the sleep he needed to keep himself healthy. Only tonight was different. It had started as it always did, and he had closed his eyes and surrendered to the sweet pleasure of his hand around himself, but, after three attempts, he was unable to bring himself to release and was now being tortured by the raging erection that had grown rather painful. Frustrated, Artemis got up from his soft, warm bed and began to pace around his room, his bare feet padding across the expensive carpet. He had to do something. There was no way he could get any rest in this condition.

Then, an idea struck him. He crossed the room and entered his large private bathroom, removing his silk pajamas and turning on the cold water of the shower. Stepping in, he thought of the most boring things he could, suppressing a yelp that rose as the freezing droplets hit his back like little razors. The pain and shock of the water mixed with the history of the Tudor empire was enough to stifle his sexual need. In only a few minutes, his member lay completely flaccid and he was able to clear his head enough to warrant him peace. Problem solved. He stepped out of the shower and quickly patted himself dry with a soft towel, paying as little attention as possible to his penis as to not "wake it up" again, and dressed himself in his silk pajamas and robe. He knew that if he were to lay back down now, those thought would just resurface, so he decided he would tire his brain out by doing some work. He sat down in the comfortable high back leather desk chair and began typing away on his computer at a speed that would make even Foaly jealous. It didn't take long for him to switch into "work mode" as he quickly engrossed himself in the take at hand, completely forgetting his previous sexual frustration. He was not at all surprised when there was a knock on his door not two minutes later. It was Butler, he knew that. The man had most definitely heard the shower running or seen him get out of bed through the security cameras that were placed in his room. At first, Artemis had struggled with the idea of Butler looking in on him when he was performing his "nightly task", but he knew that getting up and running to the bathroom (where there were no cameras) every night was silly. Butler was a man himself, after all, and no doubt understood what Artemis was going through. Artemis was also confident that if Butler were to check the monitors and see him relieve himself, his old friend would have the common courtesy to switch off the screen and give the young man his privacy. This was his room after all. Anyway, Butler never mentioned seeing anything and Artemis had no plans of bringing it up. Some things were better off going unsaid.

"Come in, Butler." Artemis didn't even look away from the screen. He heard the door open and close again with a soft "click" and noticed a mug of something steaming was placed on his desk by a hand much too small and dainty to be his bodyguard's. His miss matched eyes looked over to see a pair of clear blue ones staring back at him in concern. "Juliet," he said very matter-of-factly as his eyebrow raised. "I was expecting-"

"Dom," she finished for him. "I know. We both heard you get up. I convinced him to let me come check up on you. I was still awake and he wasn't until the shower came on." She also had a mug of something hot that she was slowly sipping. Despite his intentions, he let his eyes wonder over her, admiring her obvious beauty. Her long golden hair hung loose down her back like little waves caused by the braid she kept it in during the day. It was shiny and looked soft as satin. He thought about how it would feel to run his fingers through it. To his surprise, she was only wearing a white button down oxford shirt that swallowed her so much it looked as if it belonged to Butler, which Artemis was sure it did. The tail of the shirt came down to the middle of her thigh, leaving Artemis' imagination to think what was under the material, if anything. He blinked a couple of times before forcing his eyes away from her. He could swear he saw a tiny smile playing on the sides of her plump lips.

It was quiet for a moment and Artemis couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Juliet was a couple of years his senior and the two had grown up together. She shouldn't be in his room in nothing but a button down. It was indecent. Neither his parents nor Butler would approve. Yet, she did say she talked to Butler before coming to his room, so he must have seen what she was wearing and had no qualms.

Before his mind could get too carried away, Juliet spoke. "I brought you some hot chocolate. It always helps me relax when I have trouble sleeping." As if to prove a point, she took a sip from her mug and sighed contently.

"Thank you," he muttered, wrapping his hand around the mug and shifting slightly in his chair to hide the unwelcome guest that was waking up in his pants. He cursed himself. What was his problem? It was Juliet for goodness sake! She was just as much part of his family as Myles and Beckett. He had to get control of himself.

"You know," she said as she sat herself down on the smooth surface of Artemis' desk, crossing her ankles and swinging them slowly. "You work too much. It's nearly two in the morning and here you are slaving away on your silly laptop." She ran her slim finger across the top of the screen, eyeing Artemis closely. "It's not good for you." She shut the laptop then, a devilish grin pulling the sides of her mouth up. She was teasing him, as always.

Artemis was used to dealing with her playfulness. "I am a busy person. Money never sleeps."

She scoffed. "Like you need it. Your family has more money than they know what to do with."

His glare darkened at her. "And it is that fortune that affords you the privilege to buy whatever your heart desires. Or have you forgotten what the Fowls have done for the Butlers?"

She glared back at him. Two could play this game. "And it's the Butlers that have kept the Fowls alive for generations." She raised an eyebrow. "Or have you forgotten what the Butlers have done for the Fowls?" She scooped a finger in the whip cream on Artemis' hot chocolate and licked it off. "I believe we are equal."

He simply nodded. She was right, of course. The Butlers have been personal bodyguards to the Fowls for centuries and the Fowls returned the favor by making sure the family was more than taken care of monetarily. Money in exchange for a lifetime of servitude. How disgusting.

Juliet could see the little "thinking lines" come up across Artemis' forehead and she rolled her eyes, sliding off his desk. The shirt slid up just enough to show a brief flash of lime green panties and she had to bite back a laugh when she saw Artemis blush and his eyes widened. How she loved toying with the boy! If she had been his bodyguard instead of her brother, he would never get any piece. She knew she could be quite the vixen when the notion struck her. She came to stand behind Artemis, leaning against the back of the leather desk chair. In another second, her small hands were on his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

Artemis jumped at the sudden contact, far from prepared. "Juliet!" He swatted at her to no avail. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, Arty," she said as she continues the massage. "You've got way too much tension building up. No wonder you can't sleep!"

She had no idea. If she thought his shoulders were bad, she should check his lap. He sighed, giving up. "Don't call me Arty," was his only retort as he let his eyes slip closed. He had to admit, she was a gifted masseuse. In seconds, he could feel the tension working itself out and he felt better than he had in weeks. Maybe she was right, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of him admitting that. He leaned his head against the back of his chair and a gentle drowsiness was beginning to timidly creep into his mind, as if everything around him was slowing down.

Suddenly, he felt hot breath on his neck and her hands slowly slipped from his shoulders to his chest, the pads of her fingers rubbing over the nipples that had grown hard. His breath hitched and his eyes popped open. Was this a dream? Had he fallen asleep and was now dreaming of his faceless partner? He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. "Juliet, what are you-"

"Shhh," her breath hit his neck again, causing him to shudder visibly. "Dom isn't the only Butler that can be of service to you, Master Fowl." Artemis nearly lost it right then. He wasn't one for fetishes; he never really understood the attraction to feet, whips, chains, or girl-on-girl sex. However, the teen couldn't deny that he had often had fantasies of being "serviced" by one of the many young maids his mother had on staff. Something about the way Juliet referred to him as Master Fowl, putting him in ultimate dominance and control and she in a position of servitude caused him to actually ache. He just wasn't sure how she had known that. Maybe all men who belong to wealth are the same way. Then, to Artemis' surprise, he felt her tongue trace the outer rim of his ear and her teeth bite at his earlobe, completely shattering his train of thought. All the while, her hands were working their way down his pale body, getting dangerously close to his crotch.

He took a deep breath, his mind swimming. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined being in this situation with Juliet. What had brought it on? He had no idea. He was having trouble remembering anything as the lithe little blonde placed open mouthed kisses against the overheated skin of his neck. Then, just as quickly as they appeared, her hands were gone, and Artemis was being spun around to face her. Some of her golden hair had fallen over her shoulder, casting a shadow across her half-lidded eyes that were burning with a fierce intensity. She looked like a jungle cat that was on the prowl for prey. And Artemis was that prey. Juliet pushed his thighs apart slightly, kneeling between them, which put her in a very precarious position. If anyone were to come in, or if Butler were to look at the monitors, they would both be in big trouble. While he was thinking of the worst case scenario, Juliet was untying the robe her wore and making quick work of the buttons of his silk pajama shirt. She pushed the material away, exposing his pale chest to the cool air of the room. He caught a glimpse of a hungry grin before she leaned forward and began licking and sucking at his collarbone, her hands making a slow circuit from his pecks down to his waist. Her mouth and hands were warm and soft, leaving a trail of heat wherever she touched him. Her hair had fallen over her shoulders and was tickling his skin a bit. He was in heaven. Nothing in the world compared to how good this felt.

Her devilish little mouth worked its way down his chest, playfully biting him as she went. By the time she got to the tender flesh below his navel, Artemis' head was reeling and his breath was shallow and he was gasping like a fish out of water. Her beautiful eyes shot up to meet his and he saw the amusement and lust burning in them. He was nearly floored by the fact that she wanted this as much as he did. Her fingers hooked in his pants and pulled them down his legs with his boxers with no difficulty. Artemis' face broke out in an embarrassed blush as the realization that he was exposing himself to her sunk in. He had never been naked in front of anyone, and, honestly, it wasn't something he had wanted to do. Artemis was usually far too busy to worry himself over his physical appearance, but when he did he wasn't impressed. He never considered his thin, pale skin stretched over his bones was anything that would conjure desire in another, but the eyes that were scorching his skin told him otherwise.

Juliet was taken aback when removed his pants and finally got to see the most intimate part of Artemis. She smiled to herself a bit. She had always heard a rumor that the Fowl men were gifted with size, and Artemis only confirmed that fact, easily measuring 8 inches or more. Her hand came up and wrapped around the hot flesh, eliciting a hiss from Artemis as his fingers dug into the arms of his desk chair. She began to pump him slowly, feeling every ridge and vessel of his straining member. She looked up to see his eyes were closed tight and his mouth was open slightly, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Little drops of pre-cum was forming on his inflamed head and her tongue ran over it, tasting the slightly salty substance. Liking the way it tasted, she threw caution to the wind and took the whole head in her warm little mouth.

Artemis' eyes shot open and his hips lifted off the chair. His heart was pounding and little moans were breaking the veil of silence around them. Juliet had slid her mouth down his incredibly swollen member and her tongue was slicking across the sensitive little spot just under his head. He had to grip the arms of his chair until his knuckled ached to keep himself from forcing her head down and pushing himself into her undoubtedly tight throat. He could feel himself losing control and it was making him tremble. He wasn't used to not being in control, and he definitely had no upper hand in this situation. She slid her mouth up his cock until it fell from her lips with an audible "pop". Keeping her eyes on him, she stood up and hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her panties, sliding them down her smooth legs before kicking them off. She then climbed in his lap, putting one leg on either side of his thighs, effectively straddling him. Their faces were mere inches apart and she could feel how erratic his breathing had become. He was staring back at her with wide eyes that were a mix of innocent fear and new found lust. It pulled at her heart strings a bit to see him like this. He was usually so calm and collected.

Before her thoughts could distract her anymore, she took him in her hand once more and lowered herself on him, causing them both to gasp in unison. His length and girth was much more than anything she had ever had, and he was stretching her, sending delicious waves of pleasure up her spin. Artemis couldn't believe how wet and hot she was on the inside. Her arousal was so strong that he could faintly smell it. He could feel her walls stretching and relaxing around his member and he grit his teeth to hold himself together. This was his first time, and he was determined to hold on until she had taken every inch of him into her hot center. Neither of them could breathe, much less speak as Juliet sank down even further onto Artemis. She was holding her breath, hoping she would bottom out soon. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Thankfully, she felt her bottom settle onto his lap and she let out her breath, not daring to move yet. Every single inch of Artemis was buried deep within her womanhood, stretching it in ways never been done before.

Their eyes locked and there was a moment of silent communication between them. They both understood that they needed a moment to collect their wits or this would all be over in a matter of seconds. It seemed like an eternity passed with nothing but their straggled breathing and her fingers tangled in his raven hair. Finally, Juliet lifted her hips a bit and cried out as his head hit something that caused a white hot bolt of pleasure to surge through her. Suddenly, it was as if her body was working independently from her brain. Her hips set themselves in a gentle rocking motion that was causing Artemis to hit all the right spots. Her breath was ragged and she was moaning uncontrollably. Artemis was in no better shape. His hands had snaked around her back and he was gripping two handfuls of her white shirt. His head had fallen back and thick growls were ripping from his chest. He was like a wild animal and it was driving Juliet crazy. Her tempo increased and she was awarded by a too loud moan from Artemis.

"Ungh…" he sighed desperately. His face was flushed and he chewing on his bottom lip. "Oh… god… Juliet!" She leaned forward and started sucking at the tender flesh of his neck, causing his fingers to tangle in her long tresses. "Mmm…. Fuck!" His hips hiked up, forcing himself deeper still inside her. Her body was visibly trembling and he knew that she had to be close, only holding on for his sake. She wouldn't have too much longer to wait. He could feel a pressure building in his loins and he was throbbing like crazy inside her constricting walls. "I about to…" He couldn't even finish his sentence for lack of breath.

Juliet raised her head and pressed her forehead against his and locked eyes with him again. "Please," she begged, her voice weak and gentle. "Inside me, Master Fowl." Had he been of better mind, he would have objected. They hadn't used any sort of protection, but he was in no shape to think clearly. Her soft pants in his ear and little cries of "Yes! Yes, Artemis!" were more than enough to throw him over the edge. He came in her hard, his whole body shaking as he emptied his excitement deep within her womb. The force was enough to cause her to scream out as his member was bathed in her own sweet ecstasy.

He was completely spent. Her walls had milked him of everything he was worth and he slumped against the back of his chair, unable to will himself to move. He watched with heavy lids as Juliet pulled herself off him and retrieved her panties, her legs and breathe dangerously shaky. He knew he should have made sure she was okay, but he couldn't. His body simply refused to work. His heart leapt when Juliet smiled gently at him, a blush softening her face. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, just a quick peck, before whispering, "Sweet dreams, Mater Fowl," and turning to leave the room as quietly as she had come.

Juliet crept down the hall, quiet as a mouse. She paused a moment to slip on her panties and smooth down her hair to a more presentable looking state. When she passed by Artemis' study, the door opened and her brother appeared in front of her. Inside, she would see the monitors that showed the security film from Artemis' room. Somehow, the Irish had managed to get himself to his bed and was now sleeping peacefully under the heavy blankets. If she were being honest, she would have said he was rather cute. Butler raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question that she understood perfectly. He had seen the whole thing, there was no denying it. Juliet couldn't allow herself to be angry or surprised. She knew very well that there were cameras in Artemis' room.

Finally, her bother did speak. "Why?" There was an obvious angry bite in his voice. Juliet was his baby sister and he was very protective. She knew he would be angry with her conduct, but she was over 18 and Artemis wasn't her responsibility, so she hadn't broken any rules.

She sighed. "Butlers serve Fowls. I was simply performing my duties." Without giving him a chance to retort, Juliet pecked her bother on the cheek and wished him a goodnight before hurrying off to her own bedroom.


	2. In the Study

**Author's Note:**_Ohmygoodness! So I know that I said this would be a one-shot, but I simply couldn't get this paring out of my head. Still, there really isn't a story behind this. I've decided to just do a series of one-shots between Arty and Juliet. _

_Anyway, thank you for coming to read the newest addition! I'm so glad chapter 1 got such a good reception, and I really hope chapter 2 does just as well. Also, my beauties, remember to leave me a review! Each and every one of them means so much. Even a simple "good job" means a lot! But I digress… _

* * *

Artemis woke later than usual the next morning. The clock on the nearby wall told him that it was nearing ten o' clock. Artemis hadn't slept this late in years, but he also wasn't surprised after last night's… events. He flushed for a moment, taking a deep breath and pushing all those thoughts away. He had to stay focused; he couldn't allow his mind to be clouded with lewd thoughts.

He took his time getting dressed, concentrating on the long mental list of things he had to attend to in the few hours he actually had left. Finally, his black hair was smoothed down just how he liked it and the tie of his Armani suit was perfectly straight. He left his room when he was satisfied with his appearance and wasn't one bit surprised to see Butler sitting in a chair next to his bedroom polishing his Sig Sauer. He glanced up briefly at his charge before returning to his task. "Good morning, Artemis."

Artemis almost let out a sigh when Butler spoke. Since Juliet had left him just a few hours ago, he had this nagging worry in the back of his mind that Butler may find out about his misadventures. The fact that Juliet was an adult meant nothing. He was sure Butler would not be pleased at all to find out his charge had slept with his younger sister. "Why are you worried?" the more sinister side of Artemis asked. "It's not like he would hurt you." That may have been true, but he didn't want to test that theory. "Thank you, old friend. Why did you not wake me?"

Butler's enormous hand stopped polishing for half a second and Artemis swore he saw his body stiffen. "You had a restless night. I thought it best to allow you a couple of extra hours to recuperate."

Artemis' eyebrows knit together briefly. Had there been some hidden innuendo behind his words? That was a definite possibility, but Artemis wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. If Butler knew something, he was going to be the one to admit it. Without saying anything, Artemis made his way down the stairs to the large kitchen. To his surprise, he heard a feminine giggle come from inside. He opened the door and saw his mother standing at the bar wearing a colorful apron covered in flour; his father was standing behind her with his arms wrapped warmly around her waist. It was actually nice seeing his parent's in a lovers embrace. The dark memories of his mother lying in a bed delusional all those years seemed like nothing more than a bad dream.

Angeline beamed at her eldest son when he came into the room. "Hello, Arty!" She said cheerily. The pink glow in her cheeks was something Artemis hoped she never lost again. "Butler told us you slept in. I'm making beignets!" She gestured to the mess of flour and dough on the counter.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew how to cook, Mother."

Artemis Senior burst into laughter, which gained him a face full of flour from his wife.

"He is your son," Angeline quipped.

Artemis Senior chuckled again. "I seem to remember you being there as well, my dear." He kissed her cheek then flashed a grin before adding, "But that was several years ago, so I could be wrong."

Angeline made some smart remark back as she elbowed him in the ribs just as Beckett stormed into the room stark naked and covered in mud with Myles right at his heels. Angeline gasped upon seeing her younger sons. "Beckett," she scolded. "Where are your clothes?"

"I took them off," he said as if that was painfully obvious. Which is was. "I didn't want to get them dirty. I'm digging worms for Myles' worm farm."

Angeline blanched. "Worm farm? Darling, why ever do you need a worm farm?" Angeline extricated herself from her husband's grasp and grabbed each toddler by the arm, hauling them away as Myles began his in depth explanation of his experimental plans for the creatures.

Artemis Junior cleared his throat, returning to his all-business self. "Father, I would like your permission to use your study for the day." Today was Sunday, and he knew his father refrained from working on the ceremonious day of rest, and no one was allowed in the study without permission. It would be the perfect place for Artemis to get some work done in peace.

Artemis Senior surveyed his son for a moment. A few years ago, he would have expected nothing less from the heir of Fowl Manor, but now he was actually worried about him. He knew firsthand what kind of life would come from the path Artemis Junior had taken, for it was the very same as his father's. He sighed. "I suppose that would be alright, Son." He frowned a bit. He wanted to suggest taking the day off, but he knew that would only anger the teen.

"Thank you, Father." Artemis Senior and Junior always had the most formal of relationships. When Artemis was only a toddler, his father had started teaching him proper etiquette and it was practiced 24/7 in the Fowl household. After Artemis Junior had disappeared for three years and was assumed to be dead, Artemis Senior got the rude awakening that life and family was precious. From then on, he vowed to be a real father starting when his twin sons were born. By a miraculous blessing by the gods, Artemis Junior had returned home, giving Artemis Senior a second chance that he would use to fix the relationship with his eldest son. The process was slow, but Artemis was warming up to his father's new attitude and attempting to patch things.

But now was not the time for things as trivial as father-son relationships. He had more important things in which to attend. He went back up to his own small study, gathering what he needed. Butler was still sitting in the same chair polishing his weapon. However, this time he stood when he saw his charge with an armful of papers and other miscellaneous items. He stepped forward to take them, but Artemis waved his off. "I'm going to be in Father's study for the remainder of the day. I don't wish to have any intrusions. You may bring me lunch, but other than that, I want silence. Understood?"

Most would find it very odd for a scrawny young man to speak to the burly body guard in such a fashion, but Butler was accustomed to it. In fact, he found himself quite uncomfortable on the very rare occasions that his charge showed any sort of outward affection for him. That wasn't Artemis' way. At least not with him. His fist tightened around the Sig Sauer as the memory of what he had been so unfortunate to see in the monitors last night flashed though his brain. He dismissed the images instantly, resolving that he would not say anything to Artemis about his knowledge of the events. In his defense, Artemis had not initiated the exchange, therefore the matter was between Butler and his sister, who was yet to set foot out of her room. He would be sure to have a very stern talk with her about the relationship between the Butlers and the Fowls. Butler simply nodded in acknowledgement as Artemis brushed past him and disappeared into Artemis Senior's study.

And that was how the bulk of Artemis Fowl Junior's day went. He poured over the papers on his desk, occasionally scribbling something down in his elaborate script or typing something into the computer. His mind had switched off to everything except the task at hand. He had hardly noticed when Butler brought his lunch, only stopping when the distracting growl of his stomach was cutting into his efficiency. As soon as he finished his sandwich and glass of milk, he returned to his work. He thought he had heard the door open, but didn't look up until a small hand plucked the fountain pen he was writing with out of his hand.

His eyes shot up and he took in the beautiful creature before him. Juliet was wearing a little yellow cotton sundress with a zipper all the way up the front, her golden hair bunched into a messy bun at the top of her head with little ringlets framing her cute face. She had one hand wrapped around her own waist and the other was holding the fountain men, the other end resting between her plump lips. She arched an eyebrow and the edges of her mouth pulled into a sexy little grin. She was toying with him again, but Artemis was better prepared this time. "I thought I told Butler I didn't want any interruptions." He couldn't help the amusement he knew was evident on his face.

Juliet ran the tip of the pen suggestively across her bottom lip. "Just a minor obstacle."

Artemis actually grinned, leaning back in the chair. Scenes from the previous night flooded the teen boy's head and he left his member stir in his Armani pants. This time, however, he made no move to cover it. "May I help you?"

Juliet walked behind the desk, sitting on it directly in front of Artemis and crossing her long tan legs. "Actually," her voice was sultry and a tad bit husky as she spoke. Artemis notice her pupils were dilated and her breathing was slightly shallow. Her foot stretched forward and rubbed Artemis' inner thigh as her fingers played with the zipper on the front of her dress. "I was hoping you could offer me a hand."

Artemis pressed his hands together, his eyes studying her body carefully. "How so?" He swallowed. His throat was dry and his pulse quickened, but his voice was steady.

Her fingers pulled down the zipper until it was at her navel, exposing her slightly tanned skin. Her breasts were slightly exposed, but the material wasn't pulled back far enough to allow Artemis a proper view. Last night, Juliet had kept the button down on, so he was yet to see her naked. His excitement heightened as he took in the smooth skin before him. Her fingers traveled down the valley between her breasts down to her navel then back up again. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "Touch me, Artemis."

There was no hesitation. Artemis leaned forward in his chair, his hand tangling in the blonde hair as he pulled her to him for a deep kiss. Their lips tangled and his teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth as she slipped her tongue inside, exploring his mouth. The kiss was hard and intimate, each taking the time to thoroughly taste the other as their tongues danced together. Artemis' hand slipped under the soft cotton fabric and he palmed her breast for the first time. The flesh was warm and very soft aside from the hard little nipple that was pressed against the center of his palm. He squeezed gently and Juliet gasped against his lips. Artemis smiled as she sighed and cooed in the pleasure she was experienced when his thumb circled around her hard little nub. His lips left hers, licking and nipping her jaw and neck, slowly making his way down her body.

They both froze when they heard a knock on the door and Artemis Senior's voice saying, "Son, may I come in? I would like to have a word with you."

Juliet's eyes widened and she cursed, clearly panicking. Artemis Junior barley bat an eyelash as he yanked up the zipper to her dress and pushed her down to her knees under the desk. She looked up at him curiously. "Stay down here and keep," he said, then added louder. "Yes, come in."

Artemis Senior came in and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. "Son, your mother and I are concerned that you are spreading yourself too thin."

Artemis jumped slightly when he left Juliet's hands run slowly up his inner thighs, coming to rest on his straining erection. He cleared his throat a bit, pressing his hands together on top of the desk. "What do you mean, Father?" Juliet was slowly massaging his member and he had to work to keep his cheeks from flushing as he began to ache dully.

His father shifted in his chair, searching for the right words. "You work awfully hard, Arty. Every day you spend hours behind a desk. I am proud of the responsibility you have taken, but everyone needs a rest every now and again."

Artemis briefly heard the zipper of his pants being lowered and he bit his bottom lip when he felt a hand fish out his member and a cool burst as Juliet blew on the tip as she stroked him gently. His back straightened and his hand tightened into a fist, but his face remained smooth. "You know as well as I that it takes a substantial amount of work to-" His breath caught briefly when he left a pair of warm lips wrap around his head and a tongue swirl around it. He quickly regained himself in order to finish his sentence. "Keep the money flowing. We can't afford to rest or our competitors will take what's ours."

His father didn't notice his son's reaction. He nodded grimly. "I understand. Your mother and I just wish you would spend more time with the family. Especially the twins. They really look up to you."

Artemis' head was swimming with the sweet pleasure that Juliet's tongue and lips were inflicting on him and he wanted nothing more than to moan out load. If he didn't get rid of his father soon, he feared he wouldn't be able to hide the misadventures going on under his very own desk. "I know what you mean. How about I join the family for dinner and we spend the evening together?" He didn't really want to do this, but the blonde between his legs was making him desperate.

His father smiled and rose from his seat. "I think we would all enjoy that very much, Son."

As soon as the door to the study closed, Artemis pushed his chair back, grabbed Juliet's arm and pushed her roughly against a nearby wall. She grinned at him and attacked his lips in a hot, sloppy kiss that made them both moan. He ripped the zipper of her dress down and she wrapped her slender legs tightly around his waist. She let out a sigh. "Artemis… please…" Her head fell back against the wall as he sucked and kissed her neck.

He smiled wickedly against her flesh. "Please what, Love?" He hiked his hips forward, pressing his erection against her warm, wet center. She felt amazingly hot and he could remember the delicious tightness he longed for so much.

She whimpered as her fingers dug into his shoulders. "Please…" She was gyrating her own hips against him, catching her breath when the head of him rubbed against her swollen little button. "More, Arty." Her hand went down between them, grabbed his member, and brought herself down on him. She let out a piercing moan, which he quickly stifled with his hand as he pressed his face into her neck. She seemed to be tighter than last night, if that was possible.

Artemis lost all control of his movements. His hips set themselves in a hard, rapid movement, every thrust causing Juliet's bottom to ram into the wall. She would no doubt have bruises, but her stifled screams of delight were a sign that she didn't care. An aching tightness had seized his abdomen and he was thrusting like a wild man into her sweet center. He could feel her excitement covering him. Her body was tense and she was trembling underneath him, having already reached a harsh climax. But Artemis refused to stop until he got the relief he was seeking. Both of his hands were pressed hard against the wall and Juliet was clinging to him for dear life.

Her voice was in her ear. A string of curses and pleas filled his brain and he could only make some of them. Something about his size, how well he was filling her, and how bad she needed his release. Only he needed it more. His whole body was shaking and his legs threatened to give up on him. With one final thrust and a loud yelp, he released himself into her, her body milking him for everything he was worth. They slumped to the ground in a heap of pleasure and tangled limbs, breathing hand. His head rested against her chest and he could hear her rapid heartbeat. They stayed like this for several minutes.

Finally, Artemis extricated himself from the blonde and straightened his clothes. She finally rose too, zipping up her dress and running her fingers through her hair. She smiled sweetly at him. "You better go. Dinner will be on the table soon."

Artemis nodded, not exactly sure how to proceed from here. It was more than a little bit awkward. Juliet leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Go," she whispered. "I'll wait until Dom is gone and make my escape." She straightened his tie and ran her fingers through his raven hair.

Artemis nodded, taking a deep breath before walking out of his study. He felt guilty for leaving her like that. Butler was, of course, outside the door. He looked up and his face was a mix of pain and disgust. Artemis paled. There was no doubt he knew, but Artemis wasn't going to speak. There was a long silence. Finally, Butler sighed. "She's a Butler," he repeated the words she had used on him just hours before. "Butlers serve Fowls."

Artemis didn't know what to say, so he chose silence. He straightened his jacket and brushed past his body guard, making his way to the dining room where his family was waiting, Butler's words ringing in his ears the entire way.


End file.
